max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Toxzon
Toxzon, formerly known as Tytus Octavius Xander, was one of Max Steel's enemies introduced on Season 1. He was a mentally unstable scientist who supposedly would create a cure for all toxins, but instead he was turned into a monster with the ability of controlling toxins and create toxic minions named Goopanoids. Toxzon was voiced by Andrew Francis, and debuted in Cleaning House. History Early Life Not much is known about Tytus' early life, but he used to work on N-Tek, but he was fired. He later on started to work on THI, where he was fired again because of his reckless and dangerous experiments. Season 1 Toxzon made his first appearence in the episode Cleaning House, appearing as a man named Tytus Octavius Xander. When he was fired of THI by Molly McGrath, he tried to get revenge on everyone, but when Max Steel appeared, Fishy was in danger and he tried to save him when he fall on toxic waste, which caused a mutation on his armor and structure. He later fought against Max but ultimately lost and escaped with Fishy, promising revenge against humanity. In C.Y.T.R.O Attacks!, he controlled Berto's new and updated C.Y.T.R.O. to steal a very dangerous and potent bomb called Tox-Bomb from N-Tek's Chemi-Vault, as his new plan of contamination. When Max found Toxzon's hideout, Berto managed to control C.Y.T.R.O. again, later launching a new and powerful weapon to Max Steel called Turbo Blaster, that defeated Toxzon, whom later was captured when was trying to escape. At some point, he was later neutralized. In Supermania, Toxzon escapes from N-Tek's prison, and he absorbs a new toxin, with the plan of contaminating Copper Canyon's water supply by spreading his poison in the sky, creating a Acid Rain. Later, Toxzon managed to create the Acid Rain and new powerful Goopaniods, but Steel eventually found a way to stop the rain, by neutralizing Toxzon, which consequently would neutralize the rain. He later escaped, and possibly went to the sewers. In The Secret Admirer, Toxzon turned some persons into Toxic Zombies for weeks. As a part of his plan, he sent flowers to Molly McGrath, and when she smelled the flowers, a toxin went inside her and controlled her to go to Toxzon's secret hideout. There, through a machine, he created a female version of himself, named Toxziana, together, they started to attack Copper Canyon, and Max Steel and N-Tek appeared. When Toxzon destroyed some Jump Jets and the fall on the water, he followed them, and when he was deep in the water, Forge warned him that he was in salt water, which destroyed Toxzon's toxin, making him get weak and sink in the water. Fishy scolded him for not knowing that, but the glass broke and Fishy start to float in the water, while Toxzon was sinking deep in the ocean. In Gone Fishin', Toxon starts to contaminate the oceans, mutating the fishies into toxic beings like him. When Max Steel, alongside with N-Tek, was investigating the ocean, a giant piranha cam in their direction, and Toxzon saves him, later saying that he wouldn't stop until he gets Fishy back. In N-Tek, Max Steel and Berto tried really hard to create a new copy of Fishy that would looks like the real one, and when they reached the result and showed to Toxzon, he eventually recognized that wasn't Fishy and destroyed it. He started to attack the N-Tek Agents with his new and enhanced Goopaniods, but he stoped when Ferrus gave him the real Fishy, who convinced Toxzon to absorb all the toxins from the ocean, making him more powerful than ever. Toxzon attacked Max Steel and sunk him in the ocean, and went to Copper Canyon, but Max came back with a glass tank, which later locked Toxzon there. After all, Toxzon was happy with Fishy's companion. In Pick Your Poison, N-Tek, for the first time, was in disadvantage against Ultimate Elementor's combined attacks, and decided to get Toxzon's help. Though that firstly Toxzon wasn't expecting to help N-Tek, Steel eventually managed to convince him. He wanted to meet Ultimate Elementor personally, and when Max Steel found him, he got a sample of him, which later made Toxzon create a successful sample that would stop Ultimate Elementor. In a fight against Ultimate Elementor, Max Steel managed to launch the sample on Elementor's head, temporarily paralyzing him, while Toxzon revealed that the serum was actually a hypnosis serum, which successfully hypnotized Ultimate Elementor, that freed Toxzon from the giant container. He absorbed the toxin residing on Ultimate Elementor, and got a new mode, however, when he was trying to defeat Max Steel, he activated a new Turbo Mode that eventually managed to defeat Toxzon and Elementor, that turned to its normal form. Since Elementor was normal, he started to attack Toxzon and followed him, for everything that he done for them. Season 2 On Season 2, Toxzon appears less times than the previous season, appearing again in the episode Toxic Relationship. When he was stealing information from a laboratory, a Makino Ship came, and launched an Ultralink that would intentionally link with Toxzon, but it eventually linked with Fishy, when Toxzon tried to esacape, failing miserably. Upon the transformation of his beloved Fishy, now Plaztek, Toxzon tried everything to get him back, and ended up helping Plaztek in destroying the world with the intention of deceive him. When Max and N-Tek forces came, they started a big showdown, where Toxzon betrayed the alliance with Plaztek and tried to get Fishy back from what it costs, but he got unconscious after being hit by Plaztek, who was later perforated by Max Steel's Turbo Drills. Toxzon later woke up, seeing Plaztek fall down in the ocean, and jumped in the water in his last attempt of helping and freeding Fishy, but Toxzon is forced to go, since he could die if he stayed with Fishy. He later promised revenge against Max Steel. In Digital Meltdown, Toxzon tried to avenge Fishy with his voice recognizer, since he would be able to identify Max & Steel's voice in the popular video game of Max Steel. When he finally identified their voices, he later made an Ultralink link with the device that emulated the video game, creating Avatak, who was captured by him and forced to play in the video game. With Elementor's hypnosis serum, Toxzon forced the players, which were on a competition, to play the game and defeat Max and Steel, everything in a rush, since there was a countdown of 15 minutes. When Steel was defeated in the game, Max managed to defeat Avatak by using a bug in the game, also killing him in the real life. Toxzon later angrily throwed the video game out of the sewers. Later, with Fishy's loss, Toxzon started to slowly decay, as seen in A Germ of an Idea. When Jason Naught infected the Daedelus Plataform with a electronic virus of Toxzon, Max & Steel are forced to invade Toxzon's secret hideout. There, they see what happened with him, and take him to N-Tek, since he was the only which knew how to disable the virus. However, Toxzon was incapacitated of answering anything, and Max and Steel were forced to enter on his body, where they injected a substance that woke up Toxzon. He later helped N-Tek, and disabled the virus of Fishy, later being arrested to the prison of N-Tek. Later, on The Final Countdown Part Two, he is briefly seen in the prison alongside with the other villains. However, when the Alphalink start the process of absorption on Earth, the bars of the prison are disabled, and he escapes of there alongside with the other villains. Since then, his whereabouts were unknown. Animated Films Maximum Morphos Toxzon reappers with a blimp that he built, trying to infect Copper Canyon with dangerous polutants, until Max and Steel comes. Eventually, the blimp is taken down by Max Steel, but Morphos manages to stop the blimp, later gaining a fame between Copper Canyon citizens, who referred him as a hero. Morphos manages to absorb Toxzon's powers and he is the first to be arrested to the prison. Eventually, after Copper Canyon was entirely mutated into mutants similar to Morphos, Toxzon, alongside with other villains, were freed from the prison and later team-up with Max Steel in order to stop Morphos once for all. Toxzon fought against some of Morphos' henchmen and managed to defeat some of them. When Toxzon tried to stop Morphos, he used his own powers against Toxzon, declaring that he knew his intentions of wiping out the humanity. After Morphos was defeated with Max's Turbo Exo Strength Mode, Toxzon escapes with other villains and his whereabouts were unknown. Team Turbo After two years since the events of Maximum Morphos, Toxzon is recruited by Professor Mortum to find the powerful Connect-Tek. At first, Toxzon was curious about how Mortum managed to find N-Tek's secret bases and was skeptical about Mortum's plans at first, but he later on decides to work with him. When the Elementors were fighting over each other because of the Connect-Tek, Toxzon suddenly appeared and released a toxic gas that knocked them down and he stole the Connect-Tek and N-Tek's technology and ultimately escaped shortly after Max woke up. Upon seeing Tempestra and La Fiera uncounscious, Max decided that it would be best to fight against Toxzon and his minions on his own. After fighting against few Goopanoids, Max comes across Toxzon, who is quickly defeated by him. Later on, Toxzon teams-up with the Elementors and Extroyer and he fights against Max Steel, who was using his brand new Turbo Prime Mode. Toxzon launches various corrosive Goopanoids on Max, yet he manages to dodge most of them. Eventually, Max launches a T.U.R.B.O. Energy wave on Toxzon's direction, which he tries to avoid, but it ultimately hits him and damages his armor. It is unknown if he survived. Turbo-Warriors Toxzon only made a cameo appearance. His helmet and hoses were seen being stored in a room on Team Turbo's base, suggesting that he was dead or either cured from his mutation. Powers and Abilities Powers * Superhuman Strength: Toxzon is stronger than an average individual. * Superhuman Durability: Toxzon's suit is highly durable and can take a good beating from Max Steel and return to fight harmless. * Absorption: Toxzon has the power of absorbing any kind of toxin which grants him new powers. * Flight: Toxzon is able to fly by generating a toxic cloud through his gauntlets. * Claw Creation: Toxzon can generate three large large claws from his gauntlets which he uses to fight his foes. These claws have an acid composition and can cut through steel. * Can turn back to normal when he is neutralized (as seen in Supermania). Arsenal *'Goopaniods creation:' He can launch a small portion of a goopy substance that turns into toxic creatures named Goopanoids, who are stronger and more durable than an average individual. * Projectiles: Toxzon can launch toxic projectiles from his gauntlets, which can be used to break through solid things. In Team Turbo, he gets the ability of releasing living projectiles of Goopanoids. * Explosive Projectiles (formerly): While he still was a human, he got test tubes that could explode when hitting the ground, releasing a toxic goop. * Bio-Geneticist Suit: He is permanently infused with his bio-geneticist suit, which provides a certain durability against Max Steel's attacks. On the other hand, Toxzon's suit is extremely heavy, which makes Toxzon slow. Abilities * Genius Intellect: Toxzon is very smart, enough to create machines, make toxins, hack electronical devices, and transform people into toxic creatures like him. He also has a vast knowledge about chemistry and can use this to create devices with chemical products to fight his enemies. Weaknesses * Neutralization: Toxzon can be neutralized which causes him to lose his powers. He can return to his main mode if he is motivated enough, as seen in Supermania. * Fishy in Danger: If Fishy is hurt or missing, Toxzon panics and despairingly attempts to get him back, which often ends up foiling his evil schemes. * Rupture of the Suit: If some part of his suit breaks, he could get hurt or even die. * Low Speed: Due to Toxzon's size and heavy armor he isn't very fast, yet he can create toxic clouds through his gauntlets that allow him to travel in high speed. Appearance Originally Tytus was a skinny man with a good look. He had short brown hair, brown eyes and a red device was connected to his left eye. He used a large, black coat with red lines in the shoulders, black pants and black shoes. He also used a dark grey shirt over his coat. He had a close-fitting black armor with the same colors as his signature look (black, dark grey and light red). After Tytus suffered the mutation, the armor was permantently infused with him, incresing his size and mass. His upper torso is notably bigger than the rest of his body. His armor became light green and hoses are connected to it. A line of toxins is made on his head, forming a mohawk and barrels on his back that contains his toxins are seen. He could also create three large claws made out of his current toxin in each forearm. Additionally, according to Max and Steel, Toxzon smells bad. Personality Before his mutation, Tytus was a mad genius already described by his colleages as "increasingly unstable" and obsessed over talking with Fishy, his plastic goldfish whom he used to carry around. His methods in environmental science were dangerous and reckless, as described by Molly due to the fact that he almost killed an intern who luckily survived to one of his crazy experiments.Cleaning House He was also obsessed over cleaning, even though that after mutating into Toxzon, he started to see the world in a distorted way where he believed that it was a dirty place needed to be cleaned. After mutating into Toxzon, he goes downright insane and is obssessed over the goal of extingushing humanity by any means possible, with most of them being related to pollution. He is shown to be egocentric, as he considered himself superior due to his genius-level intelect as seen in Pick Your Poison. In the same episode, he manipulates N-Tek into thinking that he would help them to defeat Ultimate Elementor, while in reality he planned to control him to take the organzation down, denoting the fact that he is manipulative and expert tactician traits. He also held a grudge against Molly McGrath, who had fired him from THI, and in The Secret Admirer, he turns her into a mutant like him. He often acts in a childish way due to his obsession with Fishy, as he constantly asked for his opinion about his plans or when he would make a deal with another character. He deeply cared about his plastic goldfish and would attempt to save him if he was put in danger. In Gone Fishin', for example, Toxzon threatened to contaminate the entire ocean if N-Tek didn't gave Fishy back to him, who had been taken by N-Tek few episodes before after he was defeated and sank on the ocean. During the events of Toxic Relationship, Toxzon loses Fishy thanks to the Ultralinks, and as a result he develops a deep hatred and blames them for losing his goldfish. Afterwards, his mental health rapidly decays as seen in A Germ of an Idea, where he is shown to have gone numb and would constantly mutter Fishy's name. Quotes *"What have you done to me!? I'm soiled!" - Cleaning House Gallery Trivia * As mentioned in C.Y.T.R.O Attacks!, he used to work at N-Tek and then he was fired and went to Trans Human Industries, where he was fired again. * He was named Toxzon by Max Steel, while in the classic series, he named himself Toxzon. * He contaminated water two times in Supermania ''and in ''Gone Fishin'. * Eversince Fishy was linked and transformed into Plaztek, he is seeking for revenge on Max Steel and Makino to avenge Fishy. * Unlike of Season 1, Toxzon only got one transformation on Season 2. He appeared three times in the season, where only in Toxic Relationship he got a new mode, while in the other two, he didn't. * Toxzon is the only character that has transformations that don't change his physical appearence, only the colors of green parts of the armor. * He is one of the few villains that suffered a mutation that didn't involved an Ultralink. * Though that he wasn't involved in the Invasion of Ultralinks (and ironically hate them all), he appears as a part of Makino's "army" on the second season's opening. * After Extroyer, Toxzon is the villain that had less actions figures released. References Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Non-Humans Category:Former Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Season 1 Category:Max Steel Classic Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Former N-Tek Agents Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Adults Category:Characters voiced by Andrew Francis